Infinity War Blues
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Tom takes Y/n to see Infinity War. Things could be better. - This contains major spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War!


This imagine contains spoilers for IW!

"Are you ready?"

You jogged down the steps. "I guess." You wore your Avengers shirt, and you grabbed a handful of handkerchiefs from the table. Tom raised an amused eyebrow. "What!?" You asked defensively. "I didn't say anything."

"Well no, but you gave me a look."

Tom laughed. "C'mon." He summoned. You walked outside and locked the door behind you, climbing in Tom's car. As he drove to the theater you were talking excitedly about theories you had about the movies from the trailers. Tom would look over at you occasionally, showing his presence in the conversation.

 ** _~There was an idea~_**

When you arrived, as Tom ordered your tickets you were practically jumping up and down with excitement. You smelled the air and smiled in content. Tom tapped you on the shoulder, causing you to turn around. He held up the tickets and you both headed in. As you sat in your seat, watching the previews that played before, Tom left, saying he'd be right back. You nodded as he stood and walked down the steps. You turned your attention back to the TV screen and continued to get excited.

When the theater lights finally turned off, you looked around to see if you could spot Tom. You noticed his hair as he jogged up the stairs and took his seat next to you, a container of popcorn in his hand.

When the MARVEL logo came on screen, you noticed there was no music. Your eyes widened as you looked to Tom, who remained looking at the screen. You took a deep breath and looked back at the screen.

 ** _~To bring together a group of remarkable people~_**

 _"_ _If you're going to earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena." Loki spoke._

Your eyes widened. "Oh no." You whispered. Minutes later, Loki was being strangled by Thanos. You sighed.

 ** _~To see if we could become something more~_**

 _"_ _Hey, you might want to put that time stone in your back pocket, Doc!" Tony yelled._

 _"_ _I'm not going to use it!" Strange yelled back._

 _Suddenly the scene switched to a male's arm._

You observed the man's arm, and your eyes flicked up to his hair. You turned to Tom and grinned. He already had a smirk plastered on his face.

 _The hair on Peter's arms stood on end. He looked up and put his hand over it to smooth the hair back down. He looked behind him, seeing a giant circle in the sky. Peter looked around the bus, tapping Ned on the face._

 _"_ _Hey, hey. I need you to cause a distraction."_

You leaned over to Tom and pointed at Harrison in the background. Tom nodded and smiled.

 _Ned raised his voice. "We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship!"_

 _Everyone in the bus, save for Peter, went to the back of it to look outside. Peter dug through his backpack and slapped something on his wrist, shooting a web at the bus window, opening it and climbing out of it._

You held back a laugh. "The window?" You whispered. Tom leaned over to you. "What was I supposed to do? Ask the driver to open the door?" You looked up at him and rolled your eyes at his response. "How dare you correct me." Tom laughed quietly at your reaction.

 _Peter hung onto the bus from the window, pulling on his mask and grabbing his backpack, taking a leap and swinging across the water. He swung under a bridge, dragging his feet in the water._

"Ugh." You gestured at the screen. "Now his shoes are wet." Tom laughed. "Shh." He instructed teasingly.

 ** _~So when they needed us, we could fight the battles~_**

 _Tony flew through the air, catching up to the ascending ship. Peter was losing oxygen. He had just begun to fall when something came up and hit Peter on the back, spreading an iron suit over his spider costume._

You smiled in glee. "Iron Spider!" You whisper shouted. Tom looked at you.

 _Tony flew into the spaceship, unaware of Peter hanging on for dear life. He climbed inside and sighed. "I should've stayed on the bus."_

This gained a few chuckles from the audience. You looked at Tom, who smiled in pride.

 ** _~That they never could~_**

 _Thanos and Gamora walked through a cave._

 _"_ _Welcome, Thanos, son of A'lars. Gamora, daughter of Thanos."_

 _"_ _You know us?" Thanos asked._

 _"_ _It is my curse to know all who journey here."_

You quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

 _The figure stepped into the light, revealing Red Skull. He now wore a dark cape._

"Yes! I told you he wasn't dead!" You whispered to Tom. He rolled his eyes at your childness. "He looks like the Grim Reaper though." Tom chuckled.

 _Red Skull led them to a cliff._

 _"_ _How is it you know this place so well?" Thanos asked._

 _"_ _A lifetime ago," he started, "I too, sought the stones. But it cast me out, banished me here. Guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."_

"Dang. Harsh." You commented. "Deserved." Tom whispered back.

 _"_ _What you seek, lies in front of you. As does what you fear."_

 _"_ _What's this?" Gamora inquired._

 _"_ _The price." Was his response. "Soul holds a special place among the infinity stones. You might say it has a certain," he paused, looking for the right word, "wisdom." He concluded._

 _Thanos stood on the edge of the cliff, looking out to the mountains surrounding._

 _"_ _The stone demands a sacrifice."_

"Oh boy." You whispered, eyes already getting teary.

 _"_ _Of what?" Thanos questioned._

 _"_ _In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love."_

 _Thanos' mouth parted._

 _"_ _A soul, for a soul." Red Skull explained. Thanos looked back at Gamora. "All my life, I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved." She said. "You kill, and torture," she continued, walking closer, "and you call it mercy." She looked up at him. "The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no." She looked brokenly at the being before her. "You failed. And do you want to know why? Because you love nothing."_

You took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

 _"_ _No one." She finished. Thanos turned to her, and the music picked up. "Really?" Gamora questioned. "Tears?"_

 _"_ _They are not for him." Red Skull clarified._

You cleared your throat, trying to keep the sob down.

 _Gamora turned to him as her triumphant and mocking smile faded into a worried frown. She looked back up at Thanos and swallowed, no doubt in fear. He took slow steps toward her, as she took steps back. "No. This isn't love." She spat._

 _"_ _I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again."_

 _Gamora looked down. "Even for you." He finished. Gamora looked up at him with a blank expression. She quickly turned around and pulled out her knife, driving it into her stomach. She felt nothing. She opened her hand and bubbles escaped. She let out a gasp._

"He has a thing for bubbles." You whispered, trying to lighten the mood.

 _"_ _I'm sorry little one."_

 _Thanos grabbed her arm and drug her away, her hitting his arm, trying to get it to release. "No!" She yelled._

Though you could barely hear it. The music was loud, and the editors quieted the voices for effect _._ You watched as in slow motion he hurled her off the cliff. "Beautiful scenery." You managed to get out through your tears. You were crying now, which Tom noticed when he heard your squeaky voice. "Ugh, don't look at me." You insisted. You dared not intake a breath, knowing it would be a loud sob, and you couldn't do that in a theater, so, you suffered. Tom smiled a sad smile at you and grasped your hand, turning his attention back on the film.

 _As Gamora fell, she yelled and reached out her arm, hoping that someone might miraculously catch her. The screen shifted to Thanos, showing tears streaming down his cheeks. He had his mouth open in what looked like shock. Like he couldn't believe what he had just done. He closed his eyes in regret and mourning, as the screen switched to Gamora's lifeless body. Thanos clenched his fist as the sky flashed._

 ** _~Dread it~_**

You had finally calmed down, when Thanos reached Tony's party. You watched in amazement as _Thanos absorbed the fire from an explosion in his Infinity Gauntlet, and shot it back out again. Thanos threw a moon at Thanos, causing the Guardians to fly into the air, but they were unconscious. Peter swung from person to person, webbing them up in safety. "I got you, I got you, sorry I can't remember anybody's names."_

This caused the theater to laugh again.

 _Doctor Strange made copies of himself, who each lassoed Thanos with their magic. Thanos used the power stone, making all but the real Doctor Strange vanish. He used the space stone to create a black hole, moving it in Doctor Strange's direction._

"Did he just throw a black hole?"

"I think so."

 _The good Doctor used magic, so when it reached him, the black hole exploded into butterflies. Thanos flinched, until he realized what they were._

You let out a chuckle.

 _The fight continued in glorious displays of cgi, until Thanos grabbed Doctor Strange, ripping the Eye of Agamotto from him. "You're full of tricks, wizard. But you never once used your greatest weapon." He crushed the eye in his hands, revealing nothing. Suddenly, Tony showed up, getting the Doctor free. "If you throw another moon at me, I'm gonna lose it." He shot out rockets from his back, and they raced towards Thanos. "Oh, come on." He said._

You laughed in shock.

 _Tony fought Thanos, hand to hand, sort of, until Thanos ripped the blade from Tony's suit, and stabbed him in the stomach with it._

You gasped.

 ** _~Run from it~_**

 _Thanos snapped his fingers. The screen went white before showing you what was happening. The gauntlet looked like it had seen better days. "What did you do?" Thor asked. Thanos disappeared into a portal, leaving Stormbreaker on the ground. Steve walked over, clutching his side. "Steve?" You recognized the voice as Bucky's. Steve turned, watching Bucky turn to dust. Steve walked over to his best friend's previous position and placed his hand on the spot where Bucky just stood, seconds ago. Sam vanished too._

 _T'Challa approached Okoye. "Up, General." He offered her his hand. "This is no place to die." As she grabbed onto to pull herself up, his arm dematerialized, taking the rest of him with it._

 _Wanda disappeared as she leaned over Vision's lifeless body._

 _"_ _I am Groot."_

 _"_ _No, no, no, no, no, Groot." Rocket said, as Groot evaporated into the air. Several Wakandan soldiers vanished before the scene switched to Tony's party._

You swore quietly.

 _"_ _Something's happening." Mantis observed. She vanished. "Quill?" Drax spoke, before he vanished as well. Starlord turned to ash too, with a quiet "Aw man."_

 _The camera switched to Doctor Strange. "It was the only way." He insisted, him disappearing as well. Before his ashes even got a chance to fully leave the screen, a voice was heard._

 _"_ _Mister Stark."_

Your eyes widened as you choked down a sob.

 _The camera panned over to Peter. "I don't feel so good."_

 _"_ _You're alright." Tony reassured. Peter looked down at his fading hands. "I don't-I don't know what's happening." He stuttered, stumbling into Tony's arms. He wrapped his arms around Tony's torso._

 _"_ _I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Sir, please. Please. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go."_

 _Tony, less than gracefully, rested Peter on the ground. He stared up at the sky before looking at Tony whispering, "I'm sorry." Peter then evaporated into ash. Tony fell forward, due to the lack of presence under him. Tony sat up looking at his hands in shock and denial._

 _The screen switched to Nebula. "He did it." She said, emotionless._

 ** _~Destiny still arrives~_**

You walked out of that theater a mess. You walked back to the car, climbing in the passenger seat while Tom walked around to the driver's side. He opened the door and slid in. As you started down the road, the car was dead quiet. Tom dared not ask you what you thought, but he figured he could at least have his input.

"I thought it was good." He said as he shrugged.

"Well yes, but that doesn't fix it!" You retorted. Tom chuckled at your over the top response. "Darling, it's okay. It's just a movie."

The blush that covered your face didn't stop you from fighting back. "I _know that_! But I've made a connection with the characters! I can imagine how that would feel. In a sense."

Tom took his eyes off the road to look at you before directing his attention back to where he was going.

"I knew Red Skull was still alive."

Tom laughed.

"And Gamora….and Peter." You said, a frown on your face. "I LOVED THEM!" You shouted. "Love, I am Spiderman." Tom commented.

"No, Peter's better and cuter than you are."

Tom's jaw went slack. "Baby, that doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. If you look at a picture of you and Peter side by side, there is a difference, trust me."

"Why?"

"I observe." You explained. "Peter looks younger, and he has makeup on."

"Ah ha, so you want me to start wearing makeup, is that it?"

"And he's so pure, and his hair is so fluffy." You continued, acting as if Tom hadn't said a word.

"His hair IS MY hair!" Tom retorted. "Yeah, but you don't want me touching it."

"It can't be beautiful if it's had hands in it."

"Exactly. Peter wouldn't care."

Tom rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should date Peter."

"Maybe you should let me play with your hair." You retorted. "And I WOULD, if he was real."

Tom shook his head, laughing. "I can't believe we're having this conversation right now."

You laughed with him at the stupidity, and leaned on his shoulder. "I love you."

"You sure you don't love PETER?"

"Ya know what!?" You said, sitting up. "Fine. I won't even TRY to be nice. Are you jealous of YOURSELF?"

"Babe, that's not possible."

"I don't know. I think it might be." You said, eyeing him. He kept his eyes locked on the road. You raised an amused eyebrow, but dropped the subject.

Tom pulled into the driveway to his house. He unlocked the door and you both entered. As soon as you walked through the door you yelled, "Tessa!" Tessa came racing out to you, running circles around your legs. "Hey baby!" You yelled excitedly. "How's my girl!?" You asked, getting down on her level. She tackled you to the ground and licked your face. You laughed and petted her. She finally calmed down and you sat up. "How was your day?" You asked. She barked in response. "Yeah?" You questioned, an amused grin on your face. Tom watched the display with adoration.

Tom glanced at the clock. "Love, what do you want for lunch?" You looked up from your spot on the floor. "Um." You crawled over to Tessa's food dish, giving her lunch. "I'd be down for eggs." You decided.

Tom nodded and headed to the fridge, pulling out eggs and bacon. He put the bacon in the pan first, because they take longer. The pan spat grease, getting it on his shirt. He let out a noise of disgust and pulled his shirt off over his head, and rinsed it under the sink. You raised an eyebrow, and looked down at Tessa, who was sitting on the floor by your feet. When she felt eyes on her she looked up at you and wagged her tail. You crouched down, giving her a scratch behind her ear. "You're so precious." You complimented. Tom looked over his shoulder to see you talking to his dog, and rolled his eyes. After hanging up his shirt to dry, he walked back over to the pan, tending to the bacon.

You walked up behind him. "If that sprays you, you're gonna get burned." Tom sighed. "I can't win." You laughed and wrapped your arms around his waist, kissing between his shoulder blades, causing him to get tense and stand up straighter. You smirked at his reaction, and let him go, running your hands softly down his back, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake, before walking away. He looked back at you, watching you exit the room, before flipping the bacon.

"Babe, do you wanna watch something while we eat?"

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"I don't care."

You rolled your eyes at his response and dug through his DVD collection. You finally decided on Star Wars.

Tom walked in carrying both plates. He looked at the screen. "Star Wars?" You looked up at him with innocent eyes. "That's so cliché."

Your jaw went slack. "These movies are amazing, and FYI, I haven't seen these movies in years. YEARS, THOMAS."

He shook his head and set the plates down on the coffee table.

"Besides, you said you didn't care."

"Touché."

He sat down next to you. You looked him over. "Are you gonna get a shirt, or nah?"

He smirked and looked at you. "Nah."

You rolled your eyes and picked up your plate, turning your attention to the movie.

 ** _~Mister Stark~_**

You had watched _A New Hope_ , and _The Empire Strikes Back_ , by 5:00. You were putting in _Return of the Jedi,_ when Tom interrupted you.

"Love, I don't want to watch Star Wars all day."

"We saw the other two, now we must." You said, putting it in. "Besides, I want to watch something happy."

"We have been. For four hours."

"You can't back out now, Tom. We have to finish the Trilogy."

Tom sighed, knowing there was no way to convince you otherwise.

"I'll order pizza." He said, standing from his spot on the couch. He stretched before walking off.

You smiled down at Tessa, and picked up a toy, waving it in front of her nose. She raised her head, but rested it back on the cushion. You placed the toy on her head and she shook it, sending the toy flying. You playfully scowled at her. "You're no fun." She closed her eyes as her breathing evened out. You shook your head.

Tom came back in and yawned. "Why are you so tired?" You asked. Tom looked at you. "What?"

"You yawned."

"Yawning doesn't always mean someone's tired."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Sure you did."

 ** _~I don't feel so good~_**

You had finished the pizza, and were almost done with the movie. You were leaning on a tired Tom.

"I can't believe we watched eight hours of movie today." He muttered. You quickly did the math in your head.

"Nine, but you're close."

"Ugh." He said, leaning his head on the back of the couch. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

The credits for the movie rolled. "Well what do you want to do now?"

"Get off my butt." He replied. "It's sore." He explained, standing. "Sorry." You apologized sheepishly.

Tom looked at the clock. 7:00.

"Why does it feel like 10:30?"

"Cause we've done nothing all day?" You guessed. "We should go for a walk." Tom suggested.

"You should take Tessa."

The pit-bull lifted her head, upon hearing her name. "Yeah." He grabbed a leash. "Hey, Tessa! Wanna go for a walk!?" He asked. The dog ran to him and started circling his legs. He laughed. "Tessa, hold still."

Needless to say, she didn't comply. You put a hand over your mouth to keep in the giggles that threatened to escape. He finally managed to get the leash on her. He slipped on some shoes and started walking out.

"Uh, love?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to get a shirt?"

He looked down, cussing. "I totally forgot." He said, grabbing his shirt and slipping it on. He grabbed a jacket and headed out the door, you in tow.

 ** _~Like in Footloose, the movie?~_**

You walked around town for an hour or so, before deciding to head back, being another hour or so. You got back to the house at 10:00. "Ugh." You said. "I'm not going home." You flopped down on the couch, pulling your shoes off. Tom released Tessa, who joined you on the couch. Tom joined you as well, laying down across your lap. "Tom."

"Hm?" He replied, sleepily.

"Nevermind."

"Then why'd you say that?" He muttered.

"I was gonna say something, but decided not to." You explained. He nodded. You looked down at his sleepy form, and the mat of hair that was in your lap. You crossed your arms, resisting the urge to comb your hands through it.

You finally lost the internal battle, deciding that he was gonna have bed-hair anyway. You carefully ran your hands through the soft curls, immediately loving the feeling.

"What're you doing?" Tom muttered, barely audible.

"Shh. Go to sleep."

"I said I don't like people touching my hair."

"Too bad. You're gonna have to redo it in the morning anyway."

He sighed in defeat. You smiled in victory, and continued to comb through his locks, massaging his scalp.

He was asleep in minutes.


End file.
